While your lips are still Red
by Iris de la Cruysee
Summary: Dir en Grey x multiples personnages inventés, AU, EN COURS. Die est un type comme les autres, livreur dans un grand restaurant. Sa vie banale aurait pu rester telle quelle s'il n'avait pas fait la connaissance de l'épouse du chef de la mafia locale...


**Auteur :** Iris de la Cruysée

**Base :** Quatre membres de Dir en Grey, les autres personnages sont tous inventés.  
**Mots clés :** AU / Romance / Amitié / Mafia / Natives...  
**WARNING :** Afin d'éviter toute déception ou critiques mal venues, sachez qu'aucun personnage de type masculin ne monte sur un autre. Ce n'est donc pas la peine de commencer à lire si vous êtes du genre à sortir "Ah mais je ne lis les fanfictions que lorsqu'il y a du yaoi".  
**Titre :**_ While your lips are still Red  
_

_

* * *

_

**1**

Le _Dragon Dream_ étalait ses grosses lettres scintillantes sur la devanture rouge assombrie par la nuit, tombée depuis plus de deux heures déjà sur la ville. La grande baie vitrée renvoyait l'ambiance feutrée et chaude de l'intérieur du restaurant dans lequel une dizaine de clients étaient toujours établés lorsque Die gara son scooter entre deux voitures, sur le parking attenant. Il mit un pied à terre et ôta son casque en ébouriffant ses cheveux bruns collés à sa nuque par la chaleur estivale. Il faisait plutôt bon à cette période de l'année, et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les courses qu'il avait à faire lui déplaisaient particulièrement. Au contraire, la vitesse du véhicule rafraichissait son corps fatigué par des journées de livraisons, tandis que son casque cuisait méchamment la peau de son visage.

Il était dix heures passées, mais malgré cela, il savait qu'il ne terminerait pas avant minuit. Peut-être aurait-il le temps de se reposer un peu en buvant une bière fraiche avant de repartir… Si Shinya le lui permettait. Cet homme là, c'était son patron, le type qui l'avait embauché quelques mois auparavant, alors que Die venait de se faire renvoyer pour ne pas s'être présenté trois jours de suite sans motif valable à son bureau du _Daily Blue Newspaper_. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment ce renvoi, il n'était pas spécialement indispensable à la bonne marche de la rédaction de ce journal local. Il était plutôt l'homme à tout faire, puisque bon débrouillard et peu qualifié, mais il en avait eu assez de ce statut primaire, et lorsque un de ses anciens collègues lui avait aimablement parlé de ce restaurant reconnu qui venait de perdre un de ses livreurs, Die n'avait pas hésité. D'abord déterminé, il s'était senti peu à peu démotivé lorsqu'il était parvenu jusqu'à l'imposant bâtiment en question. Le _Dragon Dream_ était l'un des restaurants les plus populaires de la ville, pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y ait toujours salle comble. On aurait dit que quelque chose poussait le maître des lieux à volontairement laisser des tables vacantes, parfois même l'étage du dessus, pourvu d'une terrasse, était entièrement laissé vide, comme s'il avait été réservé par d'invisibles clients. Mais Die ne s'en formalisait pas beaucoup. Shinya avait eu l'amabilité de ne pas faire de remarque désobligeante sur son passé peu glorieux d'élève raté et de salarié licencié. Ce qui l'avait poussé à l'accepter ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Shinya avait vaguement parcouru son CV, puis il l'avait laissé retomber sur la table et avait longuement discuté avec Die, de tout sauf de son expérience professionnelle. Du coup, le jeune homme s'était détendu, et le courant était très bien passé.

Il retira la clef du contact et l'enfonça négligemment dans une de ses poches en sifflotant, le regard attiré par la silhouette sombre qui se découpait sous le porche de l'entrée du restaurant. L'épaule appuyé contre la pierre, Shinya regardait devant lui avec le regard de ceux qui sont perdus dans leurs pensées, une cigarette rougeoyante entre ses lèvres brunes.

- Tu n'avais pas arrêté de fumer ?

Shinya ne sursauta pas, il émergea simplement lentement de la léthargie dans laquelle il s'était perdu avant de poser un regard calme sur son livreur.

- Tout juste. _J'avais_ arrêté.

Son petit sourire en coin s'affaissa, et il se tourna de nouveau vers les lumières de l'autre côté de la rue, où un bon nombre de couples et de groupes d'amis circulaient en parlant bruyamment. Die suivit son regard, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as des soucis ?

Shinya émit un bruit relatif à un rire étouffé, et tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Die s'attendait à ce qu'il poursuive, mais Shinya resta silencieusement debout jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par écraser son mégot du bout de sa chaussure. Le livreur attendit que son patron entre en premier avant de le suivre, son esprit encore agité des mille questions qu'il se posait toujours sur le comportement étrange de Shinya. Il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui, mais en savait juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui faire suffisamment confiance. Ce restaurant, il l'avait hérité de son père adoptif, un italien installé aux Etats-Unis depuis une trentaine d'année, qui le lui avait légué ainsi que le luxueux appartement dans lequel il vivait. Rien à voir avec le taudis dans lequel Die se couchait toutes les nuits… Shinya était orphelin, il avait été adopté à l'âge de sept ans par un homme déjà âgé qui n'avait aucune descendance ni parents sur le continent. En réalité, sa mère biologique était toujours vivante, il l'avait retrouvé et rencontré une seule et unique fois, et n'avait plus jamais cherché à reprendre contact. A ce qu'il semblait, Shinya n'avait pas envie de se retourner sur son passé. Il aimait énormément son père, et admirait le génie de la cuisine italienne qu'il proposait dans son restaurant attenant au centre ville. Le nom du _Dragon Dream_ n'avait en soit aucun rapport avec la mère patrie du vieil Ippazio Saverino, mais si celui-ci l'avait choisi, c'était en raison de l'amour immodéré qu'il avait porté à sa défunte épouse que Shinya n'avait pas connu, et qui était plus précisément d'origine chinoise. Lorsque Ippazio était décédé à son tour, Shinya avait souhaité continuer à faire vivre le rêve de son père, et l'avait fait prospéré avec brio jusqu'à acquérir sa renommée actuelle. Die enviait secrètement l'amour qui brillait dans les yeux de Shinya lorsqu'ils venaient à parler d'Ippazio. Il aurait aimé avoir une telle relation avec son propre père. De même qu'il enviait l'exotisme, le parfum d'énergie qui émanait de sa vie entière. Son propre passé n'avait rien d'aussi exaltant. Ses parents étaient des gens fades, désintéressés de tout, qui n'avait pas porté beaucoup d'intérêt au dernier enfant d'une fratrie de trois frères, dont l'un avait suivi les pas de ses parents pour se ranger dans le monotone quotidien d'une banque tandis que l'autre était parti, comme lui-même, voler de ses propres ailes. Die n'avait plus beaucoup de contact avec eux ; une carte pour Noël suffisait. Il avait toujours du se débrouiller lui-même, il ne leur devait rien, et ceux-ci ne tenaient pas spécialement à le garder près d'eux. Etrangers issus du même sang. En ajoutant à cela que Die ne devait pratiquement compter que sur lui-même, qu'il n'avait personne pour l'encourager, personne pour l'aimer ni lui donner envie d'avancer, il y avait en effet de quoi envier Shinya. Mais même s'ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour se dire amis, il l'aimait bien et le respectait beaucoup, parce qu'en retour Shinya ne le traitait pas comme le moins que rien qu'on avait toujours vu en lui. Il ne lui rappelait jamais qui était le chef, et ne faisait jamais d'abus d'autorité. En résumé, Shinya était le collègue idéal.

Die prit place sur l'une des hautes chaises du comptoir, les deux bras repliés sous son menton, et détailla pensivement les lignes sombres qui couraient sur la surface du bois.

- Tu n'es pas en cuisine ce soir ?

- J'y étais, mais j'ai appelé Travon pour qu'il m'y remplace. J'avais quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

- Ah ? Du genre ?

Shinya haussa les épaules et se détourna, laissant Die dans l'évidence du secret. Il arrivait que le restaurateur ne veuille pas répondre quant aux activités de son commerce. Die se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière tout ça, quelque chose qui ne devait pas se savoir, mais il ne pensait pas à quelque chose de très important. Peut-être faisait-il pousser des plans de cannabis dans un des recoins inexplorés de la bâtisse ? Non, imaginer Shinya en dealer n'était ni plus ni moins qu'une idée totalement grotesque. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se mêler de ses affaires. Après tout, Shinya faisait ce qu'il voulait.

- J'ai le temps de boire quelque chose avant la prochaine livraison ?

- Je…

Mais Shinya ne regardait déjà plus son compagnon. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme. Quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Die se retourna et haussa un sourcil inquisiteur en se retrouvant face à face avec trois hommes en costume. Deux d'entre eux avaient le visage fermé et les yeux rivés sur le troisième, qui marchait en tête. Celui-ci, grand et brun, était typé asiatique, contrairement à ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Sa démarche était traînante, et il raclait le bout de ses talons sur le sol à chacun de ses pas, l'air décontracté et sûr de lui. Ses cheveux lisses et fins encadraient un visage pâle et longiligne, et il eut pu paraître parfait si la bosse caractéristique de son nez n'avait pas brisé cette candeur en affichant l'évidence d'une fracture ancienne. Ce défaut lui conférait un air de petit voyou, si ce n'est que les deux hommes qui le suivaient n'avaient certainement pas leur mot à dire face à lui. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, ils s'arrêtèrent également, restant un peu en retrait derrière lui, attentifs au moindre de ses mouvements. L'homme, qui ne devait être guère plus âgé que Die, voir même plus jeune, tourna un regard désintéressé vers lui, le dévisagea, puis sans plus lui porter d'attention, se concentra sur Shinya.

- Il m'envoie.

Die se redressa sur son siège.

- Il ? Qui ça « _il _» ?

Mais personne ne lui répondit. L'homme continuait de fixer Shinya, et lorsque Die se retourna vers celui-ci, il fut surpris de trouver un visage dur au regard noir. Ses phalanges bronzées étaient crispées sur le bord du comptoir. Nul besoin d'être devin pour comprendre que l'entrée des trois types le mettait très en colère.

- Die, rentre chez toi, t'as fini pour aujourd'hui.

Surpris, Die secoua la tête en ouvrant des yeux étonnés.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Son ton tranchant ne tolérait aucune contestation. Die haussa les épaules, se leva en reprenant son casque, et sentit peser le regard de l'asiatique sur son profil lorsqu'il passa près de lui. Il se retourna brièvement, le temps de voir Shinya disparaître dans l'escalier, suivi par les trois hommes en noir. Il était surpris que Shinya fréquente de tels individus, mais après tout il pouvait s'agir de gens tout à fait respectables. En tout cas, ils feraient mieux de s'arranger un peu, on aurait juré avoir à faire à des mafieux.

Il sortit en tâtant ses poches, et soupira en ne trouvant pas son paquet de cigarettes. Il avait encore sûrement du les finir plus vite que d'habitude. Il se dirigea vers son scooter, mais ralentit en apercevant deux hommes près de celui-ci. Méfiant, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, et attendit qu'ils l'aperçoivent avant de prendre la parole.

- Excusez-moi… Il est à moi.

- Oh, pardon.

Les deux hommes, qui s'étaient placés de pars et d'autre de l'engin pour pouvoir s'adosser aux voitures et discuter, se redressèrent en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer. Un peu pressé, Die boucla son casque en enfourchant son scooter, mais eu le temps d'entendre des bribes de leur conversation alors que les deux hommes s'éloignaient vers le restaurant.

- …Et c'est ce qu'il a dit à Hisao. Je n'ai aucune idée du…

Hisao ? Etait-ce là le nom de l'asiatique qui se prenait pour un petit chef ? Die eut un petit sourire moqueur. Son prénom collait parfaitement avec son image : Une douce sonorité cachant une attitude de révolté. Il se sentait vieux, d'un coup, à agir comme il le devait et non comme il en avait envie. Mais il le savait bien, l'insouciance rimait avec inconscience, et elles n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage lorsqu'elles étaient apparues dans sa vie. Il évitait donc d'avoir à s'y confronter, il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. S'il avait su, à cet instant, que cet Hisao jouerait un rôle important dans sa vie, et plus encore ce « il » dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité.

Ce n'était que les débuts de sa carrière de livreur, et pourtant rien n'aurait pu prédire qu'elle serait bien plus dangereuse que ce qu'elle semblait être. A ce moment là, Die n'avait en tête que la ration de nouilles qui l'attendait dans son misérable chez-lui, composé d'une salle de bain, d'une chambre-bureau et d'une petite cuisine. Mais il n'en était pas si mécontent. Au moins, il avait un toit et de quoi vivre, le reste, il parviendrait peut-être à le gagner plus tard. Son plus lourd fardeau était le poids de la solitude qui l'accompagnait si souvent depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile familial. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de son appartement, il aurait voulu des bras pour le serrer, des lèvres pour l'embrasser, une bouche pour lui chuchoter un _« Enfin rentré »_ dans le creux de l'oreille. Au lieu de cela, il n'eut droit qu'au bruit du robinet qui gouttait, et au silence d'un trois pièces vide de vie. Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur, en sortit une canette de bière et mit ses nouilles à chauffer avant de s'affaler sur son matelas devant son poste de télévision. La solitude était sa seule compagne. De toute manière, il n'avait pas les moyens d'entretenir une relation, alors à quoi bon chercher. Il avait fini par s'y faire, même si certaines nuits étaient plus pénibles que d'autres. Il n'était pas vraiment différent, au fond d'un vagabond désabusé…

* * *

Vous avez aimé ? Vous aimeriez connaître la suite ? Je ne posterai ici que les premiers chapitres avant de vous redirigez vers Refrain de Rue. Nous verrons bien si le système fonctionne ! Cette histoire compte actuellement 19 chapitres, que je posterai sur le livejournal toutes les semaines. Ce premier chapitre est bien pauvre, je le concède... Mais ce n'est que le premier !

Pour suivre _While your lips are still Red_, rendez-vous sur le lien que vous trouverez sur mon profil. Pas d'obligation de s'inscrire, nous changeons simplement de plate-forme :) A bientôt !


End file.
